


Змея и Барсук

by Vodkyrie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodkyrie/pseuds/Vodkyrie
Summary: Семь лет в Хогвартсе от первой встречи в поезде до выпускного вечера.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 22





	Змея и Барсук

**Хогвартс-экспресс:**

Четыре мальчика сидели купе в одном купе. Один из них был маленьким и бледным, с черными как смоль волосами и хитрым взглядом. Он с удовольствием хрустел ярко-красным яблоком Другой был высоким и худым, со светлой кожей и рыжими волосами, которые на солнце отливали медью. Он был так поглощен книгой, что, казалось, не замечал ничего вокруг. Третий был высоким блондином с голубыми, а четвертый был шатеном с карими глазами. Их объединяло то, что они оба откровенно скучали. 

— Может хотя бы познакомимся, народ? — Поинтересовался блондин. — Меня зовут Себастьян. Можно просто Себ.

— А я Грег. Приятно познакомиться! — Кареглазый мальчик протянул Себу руку для рукопожатия. Себастьян улыбнулся и пожал руку Грега.

Темноволосый парень отложил в сторону яблоко и оглядел своих соседей по купе:

— Меня зовут Джим Мориарти. Родители зовут меня Джим, а вы можете звать меня Мориарти. 

Грег и Себ переглянулись, но ничего на это не сказали. Грег повернулся к рыжеволосому мальчику. Он все также был поглощен своей книгой и Грегу пришлось легонько потрясти его за плечо, чтобы обратить на себя внимание:

— А как зовут тебя?

Мальчик отложил книгу и вздернув рыжую бровь ответил:

— Майкрофт. Майкрофт Холмс.

Джим фыркнул, услышав имя своего соседа по купе. Майкрофт с раздражением посмотрел на Джима:

— Тебя имя рассмешило?

— Ну да. — Ухмыльнулся Мориарти. — Я знаю твою фамилию, ты аристократ из древнего рода и для тебя нормально иметь такое странное имя, но все-таки подумай над псевдонимом. 

— А мне нравится имя Майкрофт. — Грег тепло улыбнулся Майкрофту.

Майкрофт несмело улыбнулся в ответ.

**1 курс:**

Не то чтобы у Майкрофта был хоть какой-то выбор, но все же он надеялся, что Распределяющая шляпа не отправит его на факультет, который не очень жалуют остальные три, но некоторым надеждам не суждено сбыться.

— Майкрофт Холмс.

Мальчик вышел из толпы своих будущих однокурсников, чтобы сесть на высокий табурет, стоящий посреди Большого зала, и надеть на голову Распределяющую шляпу.

— СЛИЗЕРИН!

Идя к столу своего факультета, Майкрофт обернулся посмотреть на оставшихся первокурсников. Встретившись с ним взглядом, Грег лишь поджал губы и отвернулся. Что же, к такой реакции нужно привыкать. От грустных мыслей мальчика отвлек голос МакГонагалл, пронесшийся по залу:

— Грегори Лестрейд

С ослепительной улыбкой Грег устремился к Распределяющей шляпе, но не успел он её надеть как она уже вынесла свой вердикт.

— ХАФФЛПАФФ!

Под аплодисменты он добрался до стола своего факультета, который так удачно стоял рядом со слизеринским, и сел прямо напротив Майкрофта. Грегори помахал Майкрофту рукой. .Юный слизеринец не смог сдержать улыбки и помахал Лестрейду в ответ. 

**2 курс:**

Этот разговор уже начал идти по кругу и Холмса это порядком раздражало. Лестрейд говорил то же, что и все остальные ученики и даже некоторые учителя, но почему-то слышать это от него гораздо обиднее:

— Все злые волшебники заканчивали Слизерин.

— Это неправда!

— Майк…

— Я не хочу быть злым, — тихо сказал слизеринец и, отвернувшись от друга, вернулся к своему домашнему заданию.

Пару минут спустя Грег положил на пергамент перед ним шоколадную лягушку. Майкрофт посмотрел на него и покачал головой: да, Лестрейд не умел извиняться с помощью слов, но виноватый взгляд, поджатые губы и эта шоколадная лягушка говорили все за него. 

**3 курс:**

После рождества Майкрофт сильно изменился, он стал каким-то слишком задумчивым и тихим. Грега это беспокоило, но пока он думал как ему начать разговор, Холмс опередил его, задав очень странный вопрос:

— Что нужно сделать, если чувствуешь себя одиноким даже в окружении семьи? — Холмс изучающе смотрел на друга, словно его ответ мог что-то изменить в самом Майкрофте.

— Это не гипотетический вопрос, верно?

— Разве это важно? — пожал плечами слизеринец.

— Для меня, да.

— Почему?

Лестрейд несильно сжал плечо друга:

— Потому что это касается тебя, Майк.

В тот день Холмс так и не услышал ответ на свой вопрос, но осознал, что по крайней мере одному человеку он дорог и нужен.

**4 курс:**

Лестрейд сидел на парте в заброшенном кабинете и дергался от каждого прикосновения Майкрофта к лицу:

— Ауч, больно!

— Будешь знать как раздражать Морана, а сейчас будь добр, посиди спокойно пока я залечиваю твои царапины и синяки.

**5 курс:**

Майкрофт Холмс рационалист, а ревность иррациональное чувство. Вывод: Майкрофт не должен ревновать Грегори. Только у него это почему-то не получается и слова вырываются сами по себе:

— Диммок тебе не пара.

Грег пристально смотрит на него и Майкрофт мысленно отвешивает себе подзатыльник:

— Ты знаешь кого-то лучше, Холмс?

— Представь себе, знаю, — слабо огрызается парень.

Грегори мягко улыбается и Холмс готов отдать все, лишь бы тот всегда так улыбался:

— Может быть, скажешь как его зовут?

Майкрофт молчит. Просто отворачивается и смотрит в окно на Запретный лес. Нет, он никогда не скажет, потому что для Лестрейда он просто друг, а такое признание может лишить Холмса и дружбы с ним. За его спиной тихо вздыхает Грегори и легко касается плеча друга. В отражении окна Майкрофт видит как Грег быстро разворачивается и уходит. И Холмс надеется, что он уходит не к Диммоку.

**6 курс:**

— Я удивлён, что ты делаешь это в паре со мной, а не с Кристианом. Это же так романтично, варить амортенцию со своим парнем, — яда в голосе парня хватило бы на сотню Василисков, но Грег лишь насмешливо отвечает:

— Не думаю, что есть хоть капля романтики в приготовлении любовного напитка в паре со своим бывшим парнем.

— О, так вы расстались?

Грегори мягко смеётся и с нежностью ( _или это просто пары амортенции так действуют на Майкрофта и эта нежность ему только кажется?_ ) смотрит на Холмса.

— Майкрофт, хотя бы попытайся скрыть свою радость

**7 курс:**

Выпускной бал последний шанс для Майкрофта, чтобы объясниться с Лестрейдом. Грегори стоит на последнем этаже астрономической башни и смотрит на звезды.

— Знаешь, чтобы подойти к тебе сегодня, я выпил Феликс фелицис, — с каждым словом Майкрофт приближается к Грегори и на последнем слове оказывается у него за спиной.

— Украл из запасов Слизнорта? — Грег не оборачивается, но Холмс знает, что тот улыбается.

— Вообще-то попросил, — тихо смеётся Майкрофт.

— Зачем тебе вообще жидкая удача? — Лестрейд поворачивается лицом к Майкрофту и осознает, что их лица разделяет всего лишь пара сантиметров. Парень благодарит всех богов, за то что в темноте не видно как он смущен от такой близости.

— Чтобы сделать это, — Майкрофт кладёт ладони на плечи Лестрейда и нежно целует его. 

Разорвав поцелуй, Грег прижимается лбом ко лбу Майкрофта и улыбается. 

— Это стоило того, чтобы ждать тебя два года, мой Холмс.


End file.
